A Deal Made
by Alli Lee Leana
Summary: Buffy/Supernatural. Eventual Buffy pairing. Summary: Buffy makes a deal with the PTB in exchange for some more time with her sister, but before she can be happy, she needs to help out two brothers who are in danger from a demon she has dealt with before.
1. The Deal

Author's Note: Ok, so I haven't done this in the longest time…years, actually. So please, bear with me.

This is gonna be a Buffy Supernatural Crossover, with an eventual Buffy/Sam pairing, or maybe a Buffy/Dean; one or the other, but not for a while, so we got time to figure that one out.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy and Supernatural belong to their respective owners and creators. The story is mine though, and I do hold rights to it.

Summary: Buffy makes a deal with the PTB in exchange for some more time with her sister, but before she can be happy, she needs to help out two brothers who are in danger from a demon she has dealt with before.

Buffy plopped down on her couch and opened Dawn's edition of Cosmo to a random page. Scanning the contents, her eyes popped. "Dawn! What the hell are you reading!?!"

Dawn entered the living room of their 4 bedroom apartment and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Buffy showed her the offending page. "'10 New Ways to Pleasure your Man,'" she said. "'10 New ways' Dawn. New! When did you learn 10 old ways? Why do you need new ways?"

Dawn stared at her younger sister for a moment before she started to laugh. "Buffy, that's not mine." She laughed some more. "I think that's Xander's."

"Huh?"

Dawn laughed at the look of confusion on her sister's face.

(Dawn)

I leaned into Willow's half-hug as Xander took his turn saying goodbye to Buffy.

Buffy. My sister Buffy is dead. Yes, it's not the first time, nor the second. But we all know that this was different. There was no way we could try to find a loophole to this one. She didn't die in a mass of inter-dimensional energy for the world; she wasn't drowned by a master vampire. No, here she died a completely human death. A drunk driver hit her on her way back home from the coffee shop down the street. She was pronounced dead at the scene.

I sniffed and stepped forward to throw my arms around Xander as he looked at me, pain clearly written on his features. "Well, Dawnster…" his voice caught and he shut his mouth quickly and bowed his head, tears falling steadily from his remaining eye.

Willow took his hand and Giles came up behind us, the lines on his face deeper and clearer than any time before.

The four of us stood there, next to a cherry wood coffin that held the woman who kept us all alive and together as a family for over seven years. We stood there and held each other in our sorrow and grief.

The grave diggers pushed a button and a quiet whirring noise started. The coffin started to lower slowly into the ground. I started to cry. Great choking sobs tore themselves from my throat as I started forward.

Giles wrapped his arms around me and held me close, his voice thick. "We need to leave her be, Dawn. She has fought longer than any of us, harder that any of us. She has been through so much. Let her rest now, Dawn. She needs some peace, and we can give her that now."

I closed my eyes and cried as the coffin disappeared from my sight. Willow cried in Xander's arms and he led her away, through the crowd that had collected around her grave site. Faith was there, look of pure sorrow in her face, though there were no tears. She stood there with an army of Slayers behind her, slayers that had never spoken to Buffy, but who knew that she was the beginning and end of their line. The last original slayer and the first of their army; their leader was dead, and they couldn't help but feel the sadness of that in their hearts. Hundreds of people, people I have never seen before, were there, people that Buffy saved at some point in her life; holding flowers and candles. Wesley was there, so was Gunn and a demon that looked like Fred, but wasn't. Cordelia was there, although I was sure she had gone on to something higher. Oz stood beside her, looking as he always had. Spike was there, on his knees, sobbing. Angel stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder, tears on his face. Riley stood there near them, his wife Sam holding his hand with tears in her eyes. Buffy's entire senior class was there, looking somber and understanding at the same time.

If only Buffy could see this. If she could see how many people feel her passing, how many people knew what she did, and how many people understand what we lost...well, she would've still bitched and complained about it, but she would've understood what she meant to this world.

"Goodbye, Buffy. I love you, and I'll miss you for the rest of my life. I'll never forget you, and I'll hug you in my dreams."

I looked one more time at her grave marker, a simple white tombstone, surrounded by flowers and pictures of her. I smiled at the words engraved on the stone: Buffy Anne Summers/Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend and Leader/ She saved us all/ she saved you too, you know.

A scoff escaped me, but I was ok with it. It was true.

I turned with Giles, Willow, and Xander around me. We turned away from a major part of our lives, willing to start a new one. But my breath still caught in my throat as I heard the first shovel full of dirt hit the coffin.

----------

_Buffy sat on the floor in a large white room that didn't seem to end, naked as the day she was born. Actually, she was more naked. She wasn't covered in all that goop and gooey stuff. She looked around the room and saw walls, but knew that if she tried to touch them, she would be walking forever. Standing up, she stretched her muscles, not at all surprised that there were no problems with her. All her scars, except for one, were gone. The only mark on her body was the bite Angel had given her all those years ago. Putting her arms down, she spoke, her voice echoing in the strangest way, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"_

_A shape appeared in front of her, a man shaped form made out of smoke and mist. Its eyes were empty, like holes in a cloud. It spoke without speaking, strait into her head._ –What are you going here? You are not meant to be here.- _The voice in her head was thick with anger and confusion. _

"_Where is here?" She asked, not worried about mist man's moodiness. _

–You are nowhere. You are in dreams.-

_Buffy was confused. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side, "Huh?" _

_The mist man didn't move. His 'face' didn't show any kind of emotion, but his voice held more than enough. _–You are where dreams come from, where fantasies and nightmares are created by the minds of humans and demons alike.- _The voice in her head spoke with a tired tone. _–This place is not real, it is where dreams come to be kept and not forgotten, it is a place that I watch because dreams must never get free.-

"_So wait, are you saying that I'm a dream? That someone dreamt me up and now I'm here?" _

_He was silent long enough to wonder if he was ever going to answer. But then he raised his arm and the walls that were too far away to reach seemed to come closer. The soft white light that radiated from them changed and became a screen into my life._

_At super speeds, I watched myself be born, grow up, go to high school, and become the Slayer. I watched it all; amazed at all I'd been through. Meeting Xander and Willow, Giles, Angel, Riley, Spike, Mom, Dawn…all of them were there in front of my eyes. I was surrounded by so many different parts of my life in a room that didn't really exist. I saw myself die for the last time, a car speeding towards me. But then a saw something I never lived through: I saw my funeral. I saw everyone I had ever loved, those I saved, those who I never knew understood what I had to do, standing around my graveside, around my family, to mourn my passing. And for the first time, I heard sound from it all, "I'll hug you in my dreams." _

_It was Dawn. _

_The mist man raised his arm again and the walls went back to what they were before. _–You have died before. You went to heaven.-_ He said in my head, almost accusatory. _

"_Yeah, and I was pulled out."_

–Once one is in Heaven, and they are taken out, they cannot go back.-

"_What?"_

–You are here because there was nowhere else to go. You cannot reenter heaven, and you do not deserve hell. You soul would have disappeared into nothing, but your sister, who is not your sister, gave you a third option, to become a dream. Her powers from being the Key opened a door for you to come here.-

_Buffy stared at the face that never moved. "So what, I'm stuck here now? What the hell? That's not right. That's not fair._

–Indeed, it does not matter if it is fair or not, that is how it is. But like you, I do not want you here. Your aura is too strong for this place, you mingle with the dreams already.-

"_Well then get me the hell out of here." She said quickly and with much enthusiasm._

–I cannot send you back to where you were. I only have the power to control dreams, not reality.-

_Buffy sighed and sat right back down on the floor, winching at the cold against her bare butt. "Well then what can we do? I want your company as much as you want mine."_

_For the first time, the mist man shape moved its head. It cocked its head to the side as if listening to something far away. _–An angel spoke to me, gave me a message for you.-

"_Well, what is it?" Buffy prompted as she stood up again. _

–There is a task that must be taken care of in another world, like yours but not. If you complete it, the angel will send you back to your own time and heaven will be open for you once more when your time comes.-

_Buffy smirked at him. "Well, tell this angel guy that I'll take it."_

_And just like that, Buffy's mind went dark._

_--------------------------_

Bobby sat at his work table, reading up on the apocalypse and what he had to look forward to. "I'm getting too old for this…" he muttered to himself.

The wind blew through the window, faster and harder than it had been a moment ago. It brought with it the smell of lightening and blood. _What the..._

Bobby ran outside to see lightening strike the ground not 3 yards from his house. There, on the charred patch of earth was a symbol. A circle with a blade of some kind drawn in it, with the ends touching the edges of the circle.

Bobby pulled a pistol from his waistband and cocked it before walking towards it. Before he could take more than a few steps, lightening hit again. Blinded by the light, he blinked to clear his vision to see a scythe in the circle.

Lighting hit again, once, twice, three times. It hit again and again, quicker by the second. A dozen strikes later, Bobby saw a young woman lying next to the scythe, naked, but unharmed. She moaned in pain before she fell quiet.

Bobby put this gun up and went to her, still cautious. Checking her breathing, he was glad to find it even and deep. He carefully picked her up and took her inside the house and laid her on the couch.

Grabbing a blanket from a chair, he covered her before stepping into the next room and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Sam and Dean.

Author: Ok, so yeah…what do you think? Kinda short, but still…Please review. I need three reviews before I post my next chapter. That's how it's gonna work for me, so you need to review if you wanna know what happens.

By the way, this is now a rewrite. One of you who reviewed did point out that Misty's choice did not really make any sense, so i changed it.

-Alli Lee


	2. You're My Task

Author's Note: So I rewrote the first chapter a bit, so reread if you already haven't, please. It makes more sense now. Also, I'm really sorry it took so long to write this second chapter, second semester started not that long ago, and they piled on the homework…evil people. So yeah, they should be coming out faster.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy and Supernatural belong to their respective owners and creators. The story is mine though, and I do hold rights to it.

Not 5 minutes away from Bobby's house, Sam shut his computer in frustration and stared at a piece of paper Bobby had e-mailed him that had a quick note to come as quickly as possible, a drawing of a symbol, and a picture taken of a large, red, scythe.

"Anything?" Dean asked as he stared out the windshield of his Impala.

"Nothing. I can't find a single thing on anything he sent. I've searched every single site I can think of, searched for any sign of a blade like this, and nothing. There is nothing on this."

Dean took a sharp turn on a country road. "What about the girl?"

Sam sighed. "It's hard find anything on her without her name. And according to Bobby, she's been unconscious for the last 12 hours and she refuses to wake up. But I did search the missing person's lists of this state and found the names of every petite blond girl in her twenties, and that's a list that I don't relish looking through, but from what Bobby said, I highly doubt she's from here."

"Yeah," Dean said as he pulled into Bobby's driveway.

They got out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. Bobby met them on the porch, "Thank god you guys got here on time. Come on it, but don't make any noise."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, following Bobby's lead. They walked upstairs and into his bedroom; a dark musty room where every wall was covered in protection symbols and information, every surface covered in weapons, the doors and windows lined with salt, and a delicate looking girl twisting about under the quilt. Her hair was pasted to her head with sweat, her eyes clamped shut, a furrow on her brow. Her hands were in fists so tight her nails were leaving marks, a few bleeding. Her chapped lips were moving as she mumbled quietly.

"She's been like that only for the last two or three hours, started almost right after you called me back. I can't figure out what's wrong with her."

Sam stepped up to the bed and Dean stood next to Bobby. Sam sat down and cocked his head to the side, looking closely at her, wondering why she looked familiar.

"Anything on who she is?" asked Dean.

"Well, no…Hell Dean, she appeared out of freakin' bolts of lightning with a blade that is a hell of a lot more than a hunting knife. I looked at everything I have and even called in a few favors with the higher ups; no one knows nothing about her. Like she don't even exist."

"What do you mean she doesn't exist…"

"SHH! She's saying something." Sam moved closer as Dean and Bobby got quiet. He leaned close and put his ear a few inches from her mouth, listening as hard as he could.

"Dawn…Task to do….No, no. Mine. My…inheritance. He's not from….run, run….he's…" Sam moved closer, but she quieted swiftly until she was sleeping almost peacefully.

He shook his head and stood up, leading the other two men out into the hallway, waiting for Bobby to shut the door quietly behind him. "So, what did she say Sammy?" asked Dean impatiently.

"I'm not sure, exactly. She was rambling about dawn, a task, an inheritance, and someone that she was running from. None of it made sense, though." Dean grunted in response, before he could turn around and head into the main part of the house to get a beer, a scream was heard from the room.

--------------------------------------

_Buffy was running through a forest deep, thick, and very green. The moisture from the ferns and leaves wet down her clothes, which were already ripped and blood stained. Her steps were quick and sure footed, her breathing deep and raged. In her hands was her scythe; broken in two and nothing more than blades now, in her waistband was a pistol that was as old as it looked, two very special bullets in her pocket. Grunts and heavy foot falls followed her, never slowing, never fading. She kept running, pushing herself faster than ever before. She knew that she was running towards something, someone, that would help her; that would keep her safe. She knew she was close, so close; she just needed to run for a little longer. _

_Before she could let herself hope, a full body blow knocked her off her path and into the ground, making her let go of her blades in surprise. She watched them fly from her hands and into the brush, fear choking her even though they didn't have any power theft within them. Buffy tried to stand up and defend herself, but two pair of hands, grips like iron, latched onto her arms and stood her up. She looked at her captors and blanched. _

_Two people with yellow eyes held her, but did not look at her. They looked in front of her, as if waiting for someone. _

_Buffy struggled, used all her slayer strength, but it didn't help, she was caught and nothing she did would help. She couldn't get to the gun, and she knew that it would set her free. But something moved in the shadows in front of her, and she felt the ones holding her stiffen in…fear._

_Footsteps crunched and Buffy had only seconds to prepare herself before a figure stepped out of the darkness. She stared into the yellow eyes set in that beloved face. She saw the body that he dropped at his feet, and screamed. She screamed as her heart broke, and let all that anger and pain fuel her anger and she was able to twist out of their grasps and lunge at the killer that she loved._

_----------------------------------------_

Sam, Dean, and Bobby rushed back in the room to see the girl screaming as if she was being tortured and thrashing about the bed, fighting invisible attackers. Bobby shouted, "Hold her down before she hurts herself!"

Both Sam and Dean rushed forward and reached for her, Sam for her legs and Dean for her arms and shoulders, but they found that that may not have been the smartest course of action. She smashed her fist into Dean's jaw and he was thrown back. Sam received a kick in his chest, all the air rushed out of his body as he was thrown back into the wall, leaving an indent in the plaster. Bobby rushed to stop her, but the moment he took a step, she calmed down and was still.

Sam got up, hunched from the pain in his chest, and Dean stood up with a large deep bruise already showing on his face. The girl opened her eyes and took a deep breath before she sat up and looked around the room with deep hazel eyes. They roamed around the room, taking in every weapon and symbol before they finally landed on the three men in the room, standing by the door.

"Who are you guys?" She asked calmly.

Bobby took a flask out of his back pocket and opened it up quickly, splashing holy water on her. The girl shook her head in confusion as the water hit her. "What was that for? Who the hell are you?" She quickly turned to Dean, who wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "And what the hell are you looking at, buddy?"

Dean had been looking at her exposed chest, and when she yelled at him, he tried to grin, but it didn't work with the bruise on his face. He winced and tried a small smile, but that didn't work either. He opened his mouth to say something and that Sam took this time to clear his throat, catching her attention and diverting her ire away from his brother, "Um, Dean, can you go get my drawstring pants and a shirt out of my bag, please?"

Knowing that he was caught, Dean didn't even bother to respond, he just walked out of the room.

Sam sat down on the bed as the girl covered herself more fully with the quilts.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "My name is Sam Winshester, this is Bobby."

"And the other guy?" she asked with a tone.

"Uh, that's my brother, Dean."

She harrumphed and then looked around her once more, and then said, "So are you guys the demon hunters that need my help?"

Author: Once again, I'm sorry it took so long, but I have the third chapter started already. Please review. Let me know what you guys think is gonna happen (if you want). Remember, reviews make me write faster.

-Alli Lee


	3. The Problem

Author's Note: The story should start to take a real start now, I think. And I'm so sorry to those who like my story and have to wait for weeks for a new chapter. The thing is that I want my chapters to be real and full of stuff, not just one of those chapters that just fills space. I never liked those kinds of stories and I wouldn't do that to my readers. So know that the wait is worth it because the chapter you get it worth every day.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy and Supernatural belong to their respective owners and creators. The story is mine though, and I do hold rights to it.

_Previously: She harrumphed and then looked around her once more, and then said, "So are you guys the demon hunters that need my help?"_

_(Sam)_

I was taken back. Out of everything that she could have said, that was the last think that it could have been.

"Um…" I stammered. I couldn't think of anything to say. She stared at me, seemingly amused at my shock and completely comfortable with it.

The door opened and I turned as Dean walked in, a bundle of clothes in his hand. The bruise on his face was now larger, taking up half of the bottom of his face. There were individual spots that were starting to look a sick green, and I think that's where this girl's knuckles connected with his face. I looked back at the girl, this little girl that can't be any taller than my chest, and weigh no more than a hundred pounds, and wondered how the hell she did that to Dean and me.

I gladly took the distraction Dean provided and took the clothes from him. "Um, here. If you tie the string on these, they should fit until we get you some real clothes, and…um…here's a shirt as well."

I placed the clothes next to her and turned to walk out, gesturing to Bobby and Dean to follow me out. "We'll be downstairs. Just come on down when you're dressed. Um, there's a bathroom down the hall if you need it."

The other two were already out of the room; I heard their heavy footfalls on the wooden stairs. I turned to look at the girl one more time on my way out and was surprised to find her standing in front of me; the sheet wrapped around her petite body and held up by her hand at her chest. I stared into her hazel/green eyes and was surprised to find a level of sadness and pain that I had only seen in my father's eyes before. She spoke in a voice full of wisdom and the things she had seen, serious and solemn, "I know you guys are kinda at a loss to who and what I am, but I'm here to help you. I was sent by some nosey up and ups that seem to think that what you guys are doing is worth it."

I stared back at her, unable to say anything. She smiled and suddenly she looked like any California college girl, albeit a beautiful one. "Now get out, I need to change." I deftly turned and walked out of the room and heading downstairs without a glance back, wondering at what she meant.

_(Buffy)_

_Damned. Damned it all. _Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed, her knees shaky, putting her head in her hands. Her body ached all over and she felt like her head was filled with molten lava or something equally as hot.

_Uh, please stop soon. _

Buffy's head was filled with information. Not with anything useful either. She kept seeing flashes of information about this world. She saw beings stopped with a line of salt over the door, and guns having a large part in these fights.

_The whole salt thing is kinda cool, though. But everything else is easier to deal with. No demons here, just ghosts and stuff. _

Buffy stood up, ignoring the pain in her head as she picked up the clothes and looked at them. There was a white t-shirt with Stanford on the front and a pair of silky workout pants that were two times too long for her. Walking out of the room and heading for a quick shower, her slayer hearing picked up the gruff male voices from downstairs.

"I don't care if you have a 'feeling', Sammy! We don't know who or what she is, and how the hell did she know we're hunters?" The voice sounded angry and young, and Buffy guessed that it was Dean.

A frustrated voice answered him, "I don't know Dean, maybe it was all the salt and pentagrams on the wall." "Or maybe she's a demon."

"If she was a demon the holy water would have burned her."

"BOYS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Yelled a third voice; Bobby, if the information in her head was right.

There was silence.

"Sam, did you get her name." He asked quietly.

"No." Sam answered, embarrassment in his voice.

"Well then, until we know if we're in danger or not, we're gonna be cautious, but we won't chain her up. Because I agree with Sam, she seems to…good to be evil. Even though she did appear in a bolt of lightning…"

Buffy shook her head and went to the bathroom, not thinking until she was under the hot spray.

_Well then, at least they won't try to kill me. But what did he mean by lighting?_

Buffy scrubbed until she was pink and clean before stepping out of the shower and drying off. As she predicted, the pants were way too long and the shirt didn't hit her at mid thigh.

_Oh well._

She got out of the bathroom and went downstairs, following the scent of fried food. "Ok, whoever is making food is my new best friend." She said, not surprised to see the older man cooking. He placed a plate with a large steak and potatoes in front of her, and she dug in with a single minded intensity.

Noticing that no one else was eating (once she was done with her own plate, of course) Buffy looked up to see the three guys sitting at the table, looking at her with astonishment. Buffy sat up and glared at them, "Hey, you try dying! It makes you very hungry."

Their eyes popped at the same time, shock written on their faces.

_Great job, dummy. Now you've made them mutes. Ugh…I guess I gotta do this on my own then, I wanna get home soon._

Buffy stood up and walked over to the living, the guys following her closely. Opening the side closet, she grabbed a wrapped parcel and opened it before the guys could stop her.

The scythe fit in her hand like it was made for her, filling her with a power and contentment with her path. The weapon was made for a slayer, making a slayer. Buffy was The Slayer, and the weapon was all hers. She had a small smile on her face when she looked up at the guys. Moving over to the center of the rug before the fireplace, she sat down cross-legged on the floor and looked up at them expectantly.

"You guys might want to take a seat."

Only the tall one, Sam, sat down. She sighed. "Your choice, but this is a long story. Please hold all questions until the end." She raised her eyebrow at Dean. "Ok?"

He nodded stiffly and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Ok, so…yeah. How do I start?" Buffy tapped the wooden end of the scythe against the floor before she striated up. "Ok. My name is Buffy Summers."

Dean snorted at that, but she ignored him. "I'm from Sunnydale, California; and I'm not from this reality." She looked around, daring them to interrupt her before she continued. "I was..am, a Slayer. A slayer is like a hunter, just female and comes with powers like strength, speed, and fast healing. One is chosen when the other dies, so there's only meant to be one at a time. Slayers fight against anything supernaturally evil in the place she is protecting. Usually vamps, vampires, because the official title is "Vampire Slayer," but it seems the older you get, the more you have to deal with."

Buffy laughed softly, remembering her life. "Um, so here's the thing, though. I died in my world; killed by a drunk driver, strangely enough. But because of a few mistakes, I wasn't sent where I needed to be. I was stuck, in this dream place..But I was offered a chance to go back to my life. Not heaven, not hell, but back. For real. But first I have to do some angel a favor."

Buffy ignored the look Sam and Dean shared, but wasn't planning to forget it.

"The favor was to help you boys. Sam and Dean Winchester. From the information that I was, quote unquote, uploaded with; you guys are fighting against a demon named Lilith. In a race with it to stop hell from taking over, and I'm meant to help you with that. Ok?"

_(Dean)_

_Um….huh?_

_(Bobby)_

_What the hell?_

_(Sam)_

_Holy Crap._

(Buffy)

I stared at their black faces for a second before I decided to go the show and tell way. Putting the scythe down, I very quickly spun and kicked it back up again into my hand and threw it up in the air, watching it carefully to catch it at the right end. I twirled it once more before slicing it through the air in front of the men in the room; arm extended just the right amount. Pulling it back to me, I watched with a scoff as I saw that my plan actually worked.

Bobby stood with his arm out, surprised to find that I had swiped the gun right out of his hand; Dean's pants fell down to his knees because they no longer had a button and he never had them zipped up correctly in the first place. Sam gulped because he had felt the blade go through the thin material of his shirt without touching his skin. I smiled at put the scythe down again, not wanting them to strait out attack me.

Dean picked up his pants and walked away, muttering about showoffs. Bobby put his hand back and Sam sat down. He stared at me, awe in his face when he asked, "What angel?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Mist man just said that an angel talked to him. Told him that…"

Just then a great explosion crashed through the room. Bobby, Sam, and I were thrown to the ground with the force of it. Everything that wasn't bolted down was thrown towards us. I heard Bobby grunt in pain as his back hit the stone of the fireplace, and Sam stifle a scream as a chair collided with his head. I was hit with a large amount of books and weapons. I felt slices in my sides as a knife cut me, and I blew out a breath laced with pain.

Then I felt it, a wave of evil passed over us, through me. Like an invisible wake that hit us before leaving in an ever widening circle until it dissipated. I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain, scythe appearing in my hand as if I had called it.

Bobby stood up slowly, not able to feel the evil; and I heard Dean in another room cursing up a storm. I was surprised to see Sam standing, just as wary with a knife in his hand.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him, letting my Slayer side take control for a moment.

He nodded stiffly. "It came from outside."

It was my turn to nod. Taking point, I walked outside, knowing that Sam was following me. We both ignored Bobby as he told us to stop. Outside, there was a charred circle of earth, a pale male body curled up in the middle of it. There was a girl kneeling by him. A girl that could be no older than ten, her hair a happy shade of gold. She placed a hand on the man's shoulder and laughed as it started to stand up.

I froze and let my hand fall to my side, the scythe falling to the ground with a loud clatter. I knew that body. I knew that sweep of shoulders. I knew that hair. I knew that stretch of neck. I knew those strong legs and lean waist.

I knew that tattoo.

He turned to me and smirked, his eyes as black as onyx. The smile, not the eyes, let me know that this wasn't my lover. This wasn't my Angel. This was Angelus.

Here.

Angelus was here.

"Hello, Buffy."

Author: So there we go, finally. Chapter three, where the plot starts to thicken. Please review me and let me know what you think. And once again, I'm so sorry that it took so long. There's school and work, and the fact that my dog gave me a litter of puppies that I must now take care of. So yeah, next chapter up as soon as possible.

-Alli Lee


	4. The Rest of the Problem

Author's Note: So I literally posted chapter three this morning, and am now starting to write chapter 4. As of right now, I have no idea what's about to happen…but hey, that's how the rest of them were too, and a couple of you liked them. So yeah…Woohoo! Let's see what happens, because I'm curious too.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy and Supernatural belong to their respective owners and creators. The story is mine though, and I do hold rights to it.

_Previously:_

_Here. _

_Angelus was here. _

"_Hello, Buffy."_

_

* * *

_

(Dean)

Dean walked outside with his gun in hand, loaded and aimed in a cross hand position, a knife in the arm that he was using for a balance. Behind him was Bobby, an old and well used shotgun filled with salt in his hands. Walking out of the house, the smell of sulfur and metal met his tongue, thick enough to slide down his throat and choke him. Thick enough to stop his breathing…

_Snap out of it man! You know that's just some demon a-hole playing with your head._

He looked around, seeing nothing but a scorched circle of ground by the trees. "Clear." He stated to Bobby.

He looked around once more just to be sure before he allowed himself to look at the two figures huddled together on the porch steps.

The girl, Buffy was on her knees, shaking to the point of possible damage, her eyes stared off into her own mind, tears running from them. Sam was kneeling next to her, holding her. He was making impossible to understand sounds.

_Knowing Sam he's probably trying to make her feel like it's all gonna be ok…Like hell it is._

As he stood there, Sam stood up, the girl in his arms as he said, "I'm gonna take her back up, see if that'll help."

Bobby put his gun over his shoulder and sighed. "What happened out there?"

Sam shook his head as Buffy gasped a little before hiding her face against his neck. Dean couldn't help but feeling a stab of jealousy at this, but he pushed it away.

"Dean?" asked Bobby.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't see anything. But I have a feeling that that bitch, Lilith, had something to do with it."

Bobby shook his head, wary, before turning and walking back inside. "You better go and get all your guns, ammo, and knives. 'Cause I have no idea what's going on here anymore."

Dean nodded again and put his gun and knife away before heading down the porch steps and heading towards the Impala. Opening the trunk with a high pitched groan (from the car), Dean pulled out the duffle back and started to fill it with weapons.

_What happened to ghosts, huh? Why does everything have to do with demons and...Well, demons now? And what's with freakishly beautiful girls appearing out of bolts of lightening? Can't they work at strip clubs like every other hot chick?_

_Stop it Dean! She's not gonna put out. At least not to me. _

_Stop it again Dean! Sam is no better looking that you. Yeah, he may be taller and nicer and smarter and a bit more charming and…..if I could smack my brain I would right now. Here I am, barely back from hell to find that my brother is now getting the chicks!?! What kind of twisted world did I come back in? What the hell happened to me down there? No, don't think about that. If I don't think about it, I won't talk about it, and I won't have to have another life time movie moment with Sam…_

_But still, how hot is this Buffy chick? And what kind of name is Buffy anyway? Sounds kinda like a stripper name. Oh yeah, stripper Buffy. A little petite, but who needs more than a mouthful anyway. How good would she look on a pole…._

(Buffy)

_I remember Angelus. So like my Angel in looks, but nothing like him at all. _

_Those eyes. Those beautiful chocolate eyes overflowing with such evil. But now they don't even have that resemblance; his eyes are now a black pool of hate and evil. A solid color as black as he is. I can fight him, I can even kill him. I know that Angel is back where he is supposed to be, alive and well. I have the skill and the strength…but if this is Angelus, then it will be more than just a fight to the death. It will be emotional and heart wrenching. I can't attach myself to anyone here, because he will kill them. But why is he here? Why now?_

_I can still see him, sitting beside me on my bed as we would talk and kiss all night when I was in high school. I remember that night, when it was all so new and powerful; that night that ended in tragedy. I remember than day, that day that I had to forget. That day where I was as happy as I have ever been, where I had him alive and warm in my arms. I stared into that face and loved him more than anything in the world, and now I must hate that face. Now I must kill him, again._

_Can I do it?_

(Bobby)

Bobby shook his head, wary, before turning and walking back inside. "You better go and get all your guns, ammo, and knives. 'Cause I have no idea what's going on here anymore."

Bobby went to his table and put the gun down. Placing his hands on the he leaned against it and closed his eyes, allowing a long suffering sigh to escape him. He couldn't shake the image of Buffy from his mind: her body limp as a doll, her eyes filled with horrors and a pain that he could never imagine.

Those eyes were nothing new to him, though. He had seen them before. He saw it when John Winchester talked freely about his life, and the life he had chosen for his only sons.

He saw it when he talked about his wife. Dean had that same look in his eyes when he thought no one was paying attention. As if hell is still with him.

He saw that look in a hunter's eyes when he had seen, done, killed too much. When it was all too much. When that person was about to snap and never be able to recover.

This young girl, this beautiful girl who could have been his daughter, had that look in her eyes. She had seen, done, and killed things that would break the mind of another person.

_And here she is, not even supposed to be here if her story is true, to help us. No. To help those boys who are just as lost as anyone else. She was thrown in the middle of this big mess without a friend or a clue at what this could mean for her. No, that's not right either._

Bobby could tell that she had faced something like this, something worse, and survived it.

_But not whole._

No, never whole.

_She may be here to help us, but I think that she's also here to be helped._

To be fixed by these boys.

_Goddamned it. This is going to get messy real fast._

(Sam)

Sam walked up the stairs carefully, a shaking Buffy wrapped in his arms. Walking into Bobby's bedroom, he laid her on the bed and draped the quilt over her small frame as she rolled onto her side pulled her knees up to her chest.

Sam knew he should leave the room quietly and leave her to her thoughts for as long as she needed, but the hunter in him needed to know who that demon was and why she reacted the way she did.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her shoulder before quietly asked her, "Buffy? Who was that?" She didn't answer him. She was quiet for so long, Sam wasn't sure she would ever answer him; but her voice came out of her empty. Monotone and without any emotion.

_She sounds dead._

"I'm a vampire slayer, but my first love was a vampire. His name was Angel, and I loved him with all my heart. But he wasn't a normal vampire. He had a soul. Angelus was what he was called when he was evil. He was the most sadistic and evil vampire in history. But one day he killed the wrong girl, and he was cursed with his human soul. He suffered for the longest time before he started to help me in my fight. But…he lost his soul again and became Angelus. He killed my friends. He tortured my emotions. I knew I had to kill him, and I was going to. But through magic, he gained it back at the moment I was going to drive a sword through his chest. I wasn't able to let him live. I had to kill the man I loved. I had to look in his eyes, kiss him, lie to him, and kill him. I sent him to hell, and he came back. But I wasn't able to be with him anymore. I could never allow Angel to turn into Angelus. Angelus is pure evil, and he thought nothing of allowing a demon to swallow the entire world into hell. And now, he is here."

Sam sat there, his mouth hanging open. He stammered before his voice caught. "Um…Buffy, what do you mean?"

Quicker than he would have thought possible from her almost catatonic state, Buffy sat up and whirled at him. "Angelus is here Sam! That thing, that demon bitch of yours somehow brought him here. Angelus is here to fight against me, and I'm not sure if I can win."

Buffy broke down then. Great sobs tore themselves from deep within her and shook her body with the force of her sorrow. She threw herself into his arms and cried.

Sam held her, rocked her. He comforted the only way he knew how while his thoughts ran a thousand miles an hour.

_Lilith knew she was here. She knew the Buffy was brought here and found something to pit against her to even up the odds. But Lilith didn't find the strongest most powerful demon she could lay her hands on, she found the one thing that would tear this strong girl down into nothing, to take our help away from us. We need to find that damned angel and ask him what's going on. I need to help her, because I can't stand seeing her like this. I don't know why, but I can't._

(Somewhere Else)

Lilith found another house where there was a little girl that fit her preferred look. The family dies easily, messy.

Just the way she liked it.

Angelus drank from the wrist of the girl's older sister, drinking deep. Lilith just sat in a chair, little feet swinging as she colored a picture. Angelus stepped up her and looked at the picture, allowing his demon visage disappear. "What do you have there, sweetheart?" He said with fake sweetness.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Angelus. I just had a wish I want you to grant for me."

He smiled before reaching around and lifting her up and twirling her around the room. "Anything for you, my dear."

On the floor was the picture she had colored. A picture of a man with fangs biting a blond girl, two other men dead and scribbled with red on the ground. A bloody circle as the sun.

* * *

Author: I'm thinking about starting another story, a twilight/Buffy fanfic; but I'm not sure. It's hard to come up with a truly original story…let me know if you would like to see one in my style of writing.

Also, I would like a beta reader. Any takers? Let me know and give me your email address through a review.

Um…as always: please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster. And It's true. I got tons on my last chapter, so I wrote this one in..what? Two days? Woohoo! I'm awesome. *laughs* Oh, and my puppies are adorable! Just thought I'd add that in here.

-Alli Lee


	5. The Terms

Author's Note: I'm sitting in class right now, in a computer class with nothing to do. Thankfully (dadadada!) I remembered that I had my zip drive and was able to start on this next chapter. Now, here's the rub: I reread the last one and decided that it was kinda a filler chapter, and I don't like that. So I'm gonna start to make them longer. My minimum was 2,000 words, but now it's gonna be more like 3,500 words or more. I'm gonna try to do some more action and more actually story line. Is this ok with everyone?

*****Oh, and you should all really make sure to read my author's notes because their personal notes from me where there are questions and comments and notes.*****

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy and Supernatural belong to their respective owners and creators. The story is mine though, and I do hold rights to it.

_Previously: __On the floor was the picture she had colored. A picture of a man with fangs biting a blond girl, two other men dead and scribbled with red on the ground. A bloody circle as the sun._

Buffy lay on the bed, trying not to remember Angel, and failing miserably at it. She remembered the last time she saw him. It was right after his battle against the senior partners. He had called her telling her about their major battle in LA, letting her know that there may have been some more major monsters in other parts of the world and that she should keep a look out. Even though Buffy had dated the Immortal for a while, and Spike was still alive and her love for him with her, during that phone call she had acted as nonchalant as possible towards Angel, but Buffy knew that he still had her heart. But she left him alone; let him think she was over him. Buffy had thrown herself into her work training slayers and rebuilding the Council. She had been happy with having her family with her, to help her. Even with that time where Dawn was a giant…it was still good.

She needed to get back to her life.

She wanted to, even if she had to relive killing Angel, she needed to get back to Dawn, and no little baby girl demon was going to stop her.

Buffy's eyes snapped open and a small smile lifted her lips into a look that would have been familiar to every vampire she had ever killed.

(Outside)

World weary and tired down to his bones, Bobby sat down at his table, ready to look through more musty books in languages that most people couldn't even recognize anymore. Before he could even open a book, Dean ran into the room, Sam hot on his heels. "Bobby. You have got to come see this."

Bobby stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his bones as he followed the boys out onto his back yard. What he saw surprised him more than anything else he had ever seen in his life as a hunter.

Buffy, the small, slight blond girl that had been as dead as a doll not an hour ago was punching a thick oak tree as if it was a punching bag. The sun shone brightly on her, and he could see that her limbs were moving in complicated moves faster than his eyes could even really follow. The tree shook with the force of her blows. Her hair flew around her face, but wasn't able to block her eyes. Even from this angle, Bobby could see the power in them. He could see her strength of mind and knew that something was going to die by her hands.

Bobby chuckled to himself before walking back onto the house. Not two minutes later he walked back out with a slight box. Opening it up, he pulled out 5 different knives that were perfectly balanced for throwing. Without saying anything, he passed a few to Sam and Dean before pulling out more for himself.

Buffy hadn't noticed them yet, and he felt bad for the tree that was the only thing in the sight of her concentration, but he was anxious to see what this self proclaimed Slayer was made of. He quickly threw a knife at her at two half a second before Dean did. He watched with naked amazement as Buffy turned quickly, dodging the knife thrown by Dean and himself. Sam threw his knife, and she quickly slapped it aside. There was a smile on her face; she was having fun.

Without warning, all three hunters threw knife after knife at her until the box was empty. She slapped, kicked, dodged, and simply caught every single one. These knives that were as sharp as a blade could be didn't touch her. There was a glow to her face when they were done. Her breathing was steady and calm as she waited for their next test. Sam pulled out his pistol and threw it at her, and she caught it, but did not aim it at all.

Bobby was confused. "What's the matter?" He asked her.

"Um…I don't like using guns."

All three of them raised their eyebrows in surprise. Dean laughed. "You don't like using guns? Sweetheart, all we really use is guns. Ghosts don't like salt, so we use salt shots. Guns at least hurt everything else. You can't get up close and personal to every monster." He laughed again.

Buffy didn't answer him, just tossed the gun back to Sam and grabbed her scythe from the ground next to the tree. "I don't use nor need a gun. This is a mystical blade. It can kill anything, even ghosts. Probably demons, too, now that I think of it."

She walked up to Dean on the porch, getting close to him and laying a hand on his chest, trailing it lower before going back up to his neck. Dean started to breath harder, almost groaning with pleasure when she pressed against him. "And I've always liked to get 'up close and personal,' Dean." She placed a kiss on his neck, sending shivers down his spine when he was suddenly airborne.

He landed almost two yards from the porch, strait onto his ass. Sam and Bobby laughed while Buffy walked up to Dean, holding out her hand to help him stand up. Dean glared at her, but took it away, amazed at the strength she used. She quirked a smile at him. "Sorry about that Dean, but you really gotta stop staring at my boobs. It's kinda rude, you know."

She patted his shoulder before walking up to the porch. "Ok, who else wants to know what I can do?" But before anyone could answer, she turned quickly, scythe held out pointing directly at Castiel and Uriel.

(Buffy)

They looked normal, but they weren't. I could feel it down to my bones that they were more than anything I had ever faced, bar the First. And it wasn't that they felt evil. No, an extreme opposite was going on. They felt good in my head. But the Slayer in me was still afraid of them. Maybe it's because the Slayer comes from a demon spirit, but it can also be because they were so powerful, I could see in like an aura around them, crackling like staticy clothes. No, I didn't ever want to go against them. But I still pointed my scythe at them, ready to fight if I needed to. Thankfully, I didn't. Dean quickly stood in front of me, as if protecting me.

"What do you guys want now?" He asked rudely. Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest, his back rigid. Bobby never let his eyes leave the two powerful men.

There was a large black guy, big with muscle, not fat. He wore a suit while the other guy, a shorter white guy with a scruffy face wore dark colored clothes under a tan trench coat. The shorter one answered. "We are here to welcome the Slayer, and let her know what her orders are."

_Orders? What the hell do they think they are, giving me orders? I don't follow orders. Hell, even Giles never gave me orders. He gave me suggestions._

I scoffed, stepping in front of Dean. "Who the hell are you guys to 'order' me to do anything?"

They didn't smile or frown. The one who spoke said, "My name is Castiel, and I'm the one who had you brought here."

Buffy frowned. "What are you?" She asked.

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

Buffy raised her eyebrow. "An angel? Like…a real angel with the wings and the flying and the whole religious thing? That kind of angel?"

Both of them nodded slowly.

"Huh?" I said, believing them whole-heartedly but trying not to show them. "Just out of curiosity, what are these 'orders' you got for me?"

The tall black one spoke up this time. "My name is Uriel, and our orders for you are from God himself. You are here to stop the apocalypse from coming about. You are to destroy the demon called Lilith and…"

I laughed then. I sat down on one of the steps to the porch and laughed. I could feel Sam, Dean, and Bobby watching me. I could tell that they were confused.

Uriel took a step forward and clenched his fists. "You will show respect to us, Slayer. You will show respects to the words of God."

I stopped laughing and looked at him, letting my anger show in my eyes, but not on my face. "I have tons of respects for god and his orders. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen though. I've been through too many apocalypses and ain't really looking for another one to add to the list. Especially when this isn't even my world. I will help out these three guys here, but I won't listen to you, and I sure as hell won't shoulder this responsibility."

Uriel looked like he was gonna punch me, but the other guy, Castiel, put his hand on Uriel's shoulder and took over the talking. "I can understand why you say this, slayer; but the orders are clear: before you can be sent back to your home, you must stop Lilith from opening the seals and make sure the apocalypse does not happen. Only then will you be allowed to go back home. Also, if you die on this quest, you will not go to heaven or hell. Your soul will be left here to linger until end."

With that last word, I stood up and punched him. I put all my strength into that punch, and the angel was on the ground.

_Holy crap! I punched an angel! I punched a real angel! Holy mother of gajja! I'm gonna go to hell!_

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?! I don't do what you want and I get stuck here, haunting this goddamned place?!" I yelled at him.

He stood up, not looking like he was hurt, but didn't say anything.

I went up to him, content with the slightest flinching around his eyes, and poked him in the chest. "This is how it's gonna work: I'm going to help Sam and Dean, and when it's finished, you will send me back home. And when I mean finished, I mean if we win or we lose, I will go back home. And if you dare try to leave me here to haunt this place, I will find you and stick my ghostly foot up your angel ass so far you'll be seeing Prada heels for the rest of your existence. Am I understood?"

I saw Uriel make a movement out of the corner of my eye, but Castiel put out his hand to stop him. He looked at me, and I saw so much in his eyes. An eternity in the past, and forever in his future. I saw worry and caring, I saw love, and I saw pride and respect.

"You have made your terms quite clear Slayer, and I will take them into strong consideration. But I am not the one who makes these decisions. I will deliver your message to who does."

I nodded before a slight sun flare made them both disappear. I turned towards the three silent men behind me and almost laughed out loud at the looks on their faces. They were all shocked and awed at me, but hey, so was I. I yelled and punched out an angel. That was new even for me. I smiled, letting my California girl persona take over and said, "So is there any way I could get those Prada heels?"

(Sam)

Dean and I sat in the car while Buffy attacked a mall in a nearby city with two of Dean's fake credit cards.

"Do we trust her?" Asked Dean.

I looked at him and shrugged. "I know we should be more careful, but she seems completely trustworthy about this."

Dean grunted and shrugged into his leather jacket. I shook my head and sighed. "What I want to know," I said, "Is what the hell is she to get away with what she did back there?"

"Bobby's lookin' that up as we speak, but I don't think he's gonna find anything." Answered Dean.

We both turned and looked towards the main entrance to the mall, waiting another ten minutes before anything else was said. "What are we gonna do Dean? This entire thing brought another player into this war and we don't know how to kill him. We don't know how dangerous he is or what he's gonna do."

"I think that's why she's here. She's going to kill him and help us."

"Yeah but…" I stopped talking. Buffy walked out of the mall, multiple bags in her hands. She looked…amazing. Her hair was freshly washed and cut into a strait layered look that framed her face beautifully. She wore high white shoes that sparkled in the light and tight dark jeans that hugged her legs and thighs and hips. She wore a white tank top under a sheer shirt that was open down to her waist. Light tan shades were over her eyes. She walked with a sway and a confidence that sent both Dean and Sam panting. She walked over to Dean's side of the car and knocked for him to get out so she could throw her bags in the back and clamor in after him. Dean got back in the car and slammed the door shut before tuning around and looking at Buffy. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I got you something too. Nothing is better than retail therapy."

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged before starting the car and heading back to Bobby's house.

(Bobby)

Pulling an ancient book of legends out from a locked safe hidden in his safe room, Bobby went back upstairs to sit and read.

The boys and Buffy had been gone over an hour when he thought of looking in this book. He rarely used it because it was nothing than a story book. There was rarely anything he needed in it, because he things in it were either too old to matter anymore, or not understandable. It was utter nonsense sometimes, but that was exactly what he needed.

Flipping through page after dusty crinkly page, Bobby finally hit pay dirt. It was written in an ancient form of the Greek language, but he could translate well enough. Muttering to himself, he read, "An angel of the Lord made a child to start a New Breed. The angel was a warrior of His and wasn't to be named in fear of his daughter. She was born of his blood and his soul, given part of his grace. She was not matter but power." A large splotch of blood covered the drawing and words, so he skipped it. "…Taken to fight because of a…deal. She was made a warrior to pass down from generation to generation. If she was to return, it was the end of evil and the Lord would win the world." Bobby sat back and said out loud. "Only with the help of the Slayer will the two sided weapon's win."

A low chuckle sounded behind him. He turned as quickly as he could, but wasn't able to raise his gun in time. It was hit from his hand and fingers closed on his throat.

The man, Angel, had him. His eyes were a deep black, his face deformed creating ridges over his eyes. Fangs were shown in his smirk. "You found it. You're like a Giles here, and I never got my change at him. But it's ok, you'll do."

Angel lunged for Bobby's neck.

(Buffy)

Buffy walked into the house, calling out to Sam and Dean. "Don't worry, these clothes will fit and they'll look good. Trust me."

Walking into the living room, she dropped her bags at the blood on the ground. There was a small puddle of it with a gun sitting in the middle of it. Right beside the blood a cream colored envelope. Without thinking, Buffy walked towards it and picked it up, knowing what she would find but opening it anyway.

Sam and Dean came in behind her and saw the blood. They pulled out guns and started yelling for Bobby.

"He's not here." Buffy said. "He took him."

She showed them the thick parchment with a coal sketch of Bobby's face.

Author: I am so sorry it took so long! I didn't mean for that to happen, but there was stuff and stuff and then more stuff. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away and try to have it up before the end of the week. But still, so sorry. Please review and let me know what you think.

Alli Lee


End file.
